behind the love hides the death
by ocean5e
Summary: /!\ : ceci n'est pas une fanfiction mais plutôt une histoire qui regroupe différent OS écrit de ma main. Il y en a de tous genres car j'écris et m'inspire de beaucoup de choses ; que ce soit des séries, des films ou encore de la musique. Il se peut que certaines scènes de sexe soient assez détaillées et que j'utilise certaines grossièretés vis-à-vis du caractère du personnage.


**#001 OS | Isaac + Ayleen**

* * *

─ Merci d'être venue Ayleen. Ils se reposent pour l'instant, viens.

Ayleen suivit alors Derek. L'Alpha l'entraîna dans une pièce au fond de l'entrepôt qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur. Il ouvrit alors une porte, laissant apparaître un fauteuil au milieu avec, devant, une petite table basse et, un peu partout, d'autres meubles contenant des livres ou autres objets. Ayleen prit alors place sur le canapé et Derek, après avoir fermé la porte, la rejoignit. Un silence apparut entre eux deux avant que la jeune femme ne brise le silence.

─ Tu penses qu'ils s'en sortiront ? **Demanda Ayleen.**

─ Je l'espère … je n'ose pas imaginer les dégâts dans le cas contraire.

Ayleen continuait de regarder Derek qui affichait une mine inquiète. Ses beaux yeux verts métallisés se posèrent alors sur la femme à côté de lui et, petit à petit, il approcha son visage du sien. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas tandis que l'haleine mentholée de Derek chatouilla les narines d'Ayleen. Enfin, le baiser arriva. Ce fut d'abord doux, puis sauvage, pressant. La respiration saccadée, Derek prit place au-dessus du corps d'Ayleen, faisant glisser sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, un court instant pour enlever leurs hauts. Puis Derek s'attaqua au cou d'Ayleen, la brûlant de baisers. Il passa alors sur son soutiens-gorges noir en dentelle et descendit jusqu'à son nombril quand, soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Ayleen et Derek tournèrent alors la tête en même temps vers l'entrée pour y découvrir un Isaac tout chamboulé. Les yeux du garçon s'embrumèrent de larmes tandis que ses pensées s'embrouillèrent en lui. Avec rage, il regarda le couple qu'il venait d'interrompre.

─ On est prêt ! **Dit seulement Isaac, commençant à partir.**

─ Isaac. **Hurla Ayleen en essayant de le rattraper.** Isaac !

─ Isaac !?

Isaac se réveilla d'un coup, se redressant, le corps couvert de particules de sueur. Il mit un certain temps à revenir à lui et se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Isaac était à l'entrepôt, le nouveau repère de Derek. Ce dernier leurs avaient dit que ce soir serait leurs soirs, leurs première transformation en groupe. Il s'était alors assoupis sur le fauteuil en cuir, en dessous des escaliers en métal. Mais alors, il vit quelque chose ─ ou plutôt quelqu'un ─ qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué jusqu'à présent. Il s'agissait d'Ayleen. L'adolescente affichait un regard inquiet et alors il sentit ses doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés et mouillés par le cauchemars qu'il venait de faire. Isaac avait encore la respiration saccadée et Ayleen, trop proche de lui, n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

─ Tu vas bien ? J'ai vu que tu faisais un cauchemar donc je t'ai tout de suite réveillé.

─ Ayleen … **Dit-il simplement en la regardant.**

─ Au moins, **sourit-elle en enlevant sa main de ses cheveux**, tu te souviens de moi.

Isaac sourit. D'un simple sourire qui pourtant faisant naître tant de sensations dans le ventre d'Ayleen. D'un simple sourire dévoilant une belle rangée de dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. D'un simple sourire qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange, un ange pourtant martyrisé et affecté par sa relation agressive avec son père.

─ Tu es prêt pour ce soir ?

─ Si Derek àavoulu faire sa, il devait penser qu'on étaient prêts donc oui, je le suis.

Ayleen tourna la tête devant le tel enthousiasme d'Isaac. Peut-être avait-il raison ? Peut-être s'inquiétait-elle pour rien ? Mais ce n'était pas sa première fois pour elle ; Ayleen avait vu d'autres loups-garous se transformer pour la première fois. Elle savait de quoi ils étaient capables. Rien que par instinct.

─ Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y à ? **S'inquiéta Isaac.**

─ Fait attention à toi ce soir, d'accord ?

Le regard d'Ayleen brillait, signe qu'elle ne tarderait sûrement pas à craquer. D'habitude si forte, la jeune femme ne montrait pas ses émotions et encore moins devant Isaac pourtant, ce soir, elle été désarmée face à lui. Le regard d'Isaac se posa alors sur son genou qu'Ayleen tenait avec force. Force qu'il ne ressentait pas en tant que loup-garou. Enfin, il la regarda de nouveau. Ayleen était inquiète pour lui, c'était bien la première à lui montrer ceci. Jamais personne ne s'était inquiété pour lui auparavant.

─ Tout est prêt,** les interrompit une voix.**

En tournant la tête, ils virent Derek. Ayleen et Isaac se regardèrent alors de nouveau puis le jeune homme frôla la main de l'adolescente à côté de lui avant de partir. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le bus usé de partout, placé au milieu de la pièce principale de l'entrepôt.

Les secondes se transformèrent en minutes, et les minutes en heures. Les cris d'Erica ─ un autre loup-garou transformé par Derek ─ avaient enfin prit fin mais les rugissements de mécontentement des deux autres se firent alors entendre. Ne supportant plus ceci, Ayleen monta les escaliers pour sortir dehors et respirer l'air frais qui lui frappa en plein visage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portable, découvrant une photo de Scott et elle, tout sourire. Elle lui téléphona alors. Un bip, deux bips, trois bips, puis la messagerie. Le son de sa voix se fit entendre, lui remontant le moral mais elle raccrocha sans laisser un quelconque message. Elle aurait voulu allez à la fête de Lydia pour la soutenir mais elle avait promis à Derek de rester avec lui, pour cette nuit, au cas où quelque chose se passait. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle était impuissante face à des loups-garou mais Derek avait insisté. Ayleen avait sans doute signée son arrêt de mort ─ un humain ne fait pas le poids face à la force surnaturelle d'un loup-garou ─, mais elle devait rester auprès d'Isaac. Pour l'aider, le soutenir et le calmer, si une catastrophe venait à se produire.

Derek venait enfin d'attacher deux de ses loups-garous, il ne restait plus qu'Isaac. Il le fit s'asseoir, voyant bien qu'il était tracassé. Alors, pendant qu'il l'attachait et le regardait souffrir en silence, Isaac brisa le silence.

─ Comment tu fais pour ne pas ressentir tout ça ?

─ Je l'ai ressenti. Des milliers de fois avant vous.

─ Comment peut-on le contrôler dans ce cas ?

─ Il faut que tu t'accroches à quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais assez important pour que tu ne puisses pas laisser le côté animal t'envahir complètement.

─ C'est quoi pour toi ? **Demanda Isaac, curieux.**

─ La colère. Mais tout le monde ne peut pas avoir sa …

─ Scott ?

─ Ayleen a toujours été là pour lui lors de ses transformations et c'est sa meilleure amie depuis qu'ils sont petits donc c'était assez facile de se concentrer sur elle, d'avoir assez de force pour faire ressortir son côté humain et faire taire son instinct animal.

Isaac laissa échapper un rugissement et brisa une patte du siège devant lui. Ils se regardèrent alors, avec Derek, droit dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas assez suffisant, ils étaient beaucoup trop fort ce soir pour qu'il s'en charge seul. Dans le fond du vieux bus, les rugissements d'Erica se firent entendre tandis que les yeux des loups-garou prirent une sublime couleur dorée. Derek hurla alors le prénom d'Ayleen qui débarqua dans la minute dans l'encadrement du bus.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

─ Appelle Scott. Tout de suite.

─ Il ne répond pas, j'ai déjà essayée tout à l'heure.

Un craquement se fit alors entendre. Jetant un regard commun à l'arrière du bus, Derek et Ayleen remarquèrent avec horreur que les deux loups-garou venaient de se décrocher.

─ Essaye de calmer Isaac, je m'occupe de Boyd et Erica.

Derek partit alors à l'arrière du bus tout cabossé et les bruits d'une violente bagarre ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. Ayleen s'agenouilla pour être au niveau d'Isaac. Ce dernier avait les poings fermement serrés tandis que ses crocs n'attendaient qu'à déchiqueter de la chair humaine.

─ Isaac, c'est Ayleen. Il faut que tu te calmes, je t'en pris, calme toi. **L'implora-t-elle.**

Elle voulut lui caresser la joue, comme elle en avait l'habitude avec Scott, mais le jeune homme déchira ses menottes en acier et poussa un rugissement animal, dévoilant des crocs aiguisés et un regard de tueur, de prédateur. Il voulut donner un coup de griffes sur le visage d'Ayleen mais la jeune femme rampa au sol, essayant d'échapper à Isaac.

─ Derek ! **Hurla Ayleen.**

Isaac leva alors de nouveau la main vers elle et, alors qu'il allait lui déchirer la joue avec ses griffes, Derek attrapa l'adolescent par-derrière pour le rattacher à son siège. Ayleen le remercia, effrayée par ce nouvel Isaac mais les deux autre loups-garou ne tardèrent pas à revenir en force sur l'Alpha.

─ Court, dépêches-toi ! **Ordonna Derek.**

La jeune femme lui obéit. Elle se releva du tas de poussière dans lequel elle était assise avant de commencer à courir dans l'entrepôt pour se cacher ; elle ne devait pas sortir dehors et mettre la vie d'humains en danger. Mais alors, les loups-garou prirent le dessus. Derek, à terre, se faisait attaquer par Boyd et Erica. Il vit alors Isaac briser la fenêtre et sortir. Son instinct animal avait prit le dessus, il allait tuer Ayleen, il le savait et était impuissant face à une telle situation.

Ayleen courait toujours quand, derrière elle, des pas se firent entendre. Elle avait compris, compris qu'Isaac la pourchassait. Elle vit alors deux portes faces à elle. La première été fermée bien qu'elle se débattait pour l'ouvrir. Un rugissement se fit alors entendre derrière elle. Jetant un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule, l'adolescente vit Isaac sous sa forme animal. Elle se jeta alors sur la deuxième porte qui, par chance, s'ouvrit. Ayleen se mit derrière, essayant de la bloquer mais Isaac donnait de violents coups pour l'ouvrir. Les larmes commencèrent à lui brûler les yeux tandis qu'elle voyait déjà sa fin arrivée.

─ Arrête, sil-te-plaît.** Souffla Ayleen derrière la porte.**

Elle ne savait pas si Isaac l'avait entendue, mais tout se stoppa. Ayleen recula alors doucement, ne cessant de fixer la porte qu'elle venait de barricader avec un vieux bureau présent dans la pièce. Tout en continuant de reculer en fixant la porte, elle rencontra un obstacle. C'était dur, chaud. Un mur ? Depuis quand les murs poussaient des rugissements ? En se retournant, elle tomba nez à nez avec Isaac, toujours sous sa forme animale. Elle ne réfléchit pas et courut vers la porte, bien décidée à s'enfuir d'ici. Seulement, Isaac lui attrapa le mollet et, perdant l'équilibre, Ayleen s'écrasa au sol. Elle porta deux doigts tremblants à ses lèvres quand elle sentit un drôle de goût métallique dans sa bouche. Du sang. Une larme roula alors sur sa joue tandis qu'elle se retourna, de façon à être allongée sur le dos. Isaac était au-dessus d'elle, les crocs sortit et laissant régnait une forte odeure animal. Le garçon s'approcha alors un peu plus d'elle et poussa un autre rugissement près de son visage. Ayleen tendit un peu plus la main, frôlant un objet froid du bout des doigts quand, enfin, elle l'attrapa. Le cramponnant bien, elle tapa de toute ses forces sur la tête d'Isaac avec la barre de fer qu'elle venait de trouver par terre. Le loup-garou tomba au sol et Ayleen en profita pour se lever. De toutes ses forces, elle poussa le meuble qu'elle avait mis devant la porte pour empêcher à Isaac d'entrer. Avec chance et dans un lourd soupir, elle réussit à dégager le meuble. La main posée sur la poignée, elle allait ouvrir la porte quand on la plaqua violemment dessus. Elle poussa un cri de douleur tandis qu'Isaac commençait à lui briser la main. Les larmes redoublèrent sur son visage. L'adolescent approcha alors sa main du dos d'Ayleen et lui griffa le dos, déchirant son T-Shirt et le colorant de sang. Elle poussa un nouveau hurlement tandis qu'elle tapait contre la porte pour quoi lui vienne en aide.

─ Isaac, je t'en prit, arrête. Isaac ! **Termina-t-elle dans un hurlement à glacer le sang.**

Un lourd silence raisonna dans la pièce. La respiration d'Isaac se fit plus calme, plus régulière. Des gouttes d'eau apparurent sur son visage tandis qu'il avait repris son apparence humaine. Ayleen, toujours collée à la porte, s'agrippait à cette dernière en continuant de pleurer et de murmurer le prénom d'Isaac. Isaac, sa main en sang, toucha l'épaule d'Ayleen. En entrant en contact avec la peau nue de la jeune femme, il frissonna tandis qu'elle sursauta de peur qu'il s'en prenne de nouveau à elle.

─ Ayleen ?

Cette dernière se retourna prudemment, faisant face au vrai Isaac. Lui s'inquiéta en voyant le visage de la femme devant lui ainsi. Elle avait les yeux rougis par ses pleures, la lèvre en sang et le visage couvert de poussière. Un gémissement sortit de la bouche d'Ayleen avant qu'elle ne saute dans les bras d'Isaac et ne pleure de nouveau. Il plaça ses mains dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme mais elle gémit de nouveau : il venait de toucher ses blessures.

─ C'est moi qui est fait sa, pas vrai ?

─ Va aider Derek, il a besoin de renfort là-haut.

─ C'est toi qui a besoin d'aide ici, Ayleen.

─ Je ne bouge pas d'ici, fait vite. **Dit-elle simplement.**

─ Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? **S'inquiéta Isaac.**

Ayleen glissa alors sa main sur la joue trempée d'Isaac. Petit à petit, elle s'approcha de lui et, fermant les yeux, l'embrassa. Ce fut doux et passionnée à la fois. Elle commença à se retirer mais Isaac en voulait plus et continua de s'emparer de ses lèvres, faisant sourire Ayleen malgré leur baiser. L'air commencé vraiment à leur manquer et ils se séparèrent, gardant les yeux fermés et leurs fronts collés.

─ Va aider Derek et fait attention à toi, d'accord ?

Quand Isaac fut hors de son champ de vision, Ayleen referma la lourde porte avant de se laisser glisser le long de la surface froide, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à ses blessures. La fatigue s'empara d'elle tandis qu'elle pouvait presque sentir cette nouvelle force surnaturelle grandir au fur et à mesure dans son organisme. Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, et lâchant un soupir en voyant qu'il avait survécu à cette lutte contre Isaac, elle appela de nouveau son meilleur ami, Scott. Cette fois-ci, à son plus grand bonheur, il décrocha aussitôt.

─ Ayleen ? **S'inquiéta son ami au bout du fils.** Est-ce que tout va bien ?

─ Non, Scott, j'ai un problème ...

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ayleen ?

─ J'ai besoin de toi, Scott. **Pleura Ayleen.** Il faut que tu viennes à l'entrepôt. Maintenant.

─ J'arrive le plus vite possible, Ayleen.

L'adolescente referma son téléphone et prit son visage, trempé par ses larmes, entre ses mains. Scott sera peut-être là rapidement et Derek aura repris le dessus face à Érica et Boyd grâce à l'aide d'Isaac, la situation ne changerait pas pour autant .Ayleen était fichue, finie. Les griffes d'Isaac, lorsqu'il l'avait attaqué, avaient été bien trop profondes. Son pire cauchemar venait de se réaliser alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Mais on ne peut échapper à son destin. Désormais, Ayleen est l'une des leurs. Désormais, Ayleen est un loup-garou.


End file.
